Una calida navidad para Gatos
by Cat Black774
Summary: "Chat Noir, es un pobre gatito solo en una navidad fria, pero se dara cuenta que tambien puede estar muy caliente."


-Otra, noche saltando en los tejados de parís, que ahora rebosaban de nieve blanca mi agilidad al tener los poderes de un gato me ayudaban a movilizarme en la ciudad y a pelear con quien sea, pero esa noche en específico no me sentía nada bien no físicamente si no emocional mi padre se fue de viaje a Nueva york para hacer presente su nueva gamas de ropa navideña por lo tal no iba a pasar navidad con migo y volvería cuando terminara diciembre si no se le presentaban ningún "Percance"..

\- Salí de mi casa con la intención de relajarme, pero fue peor al detenerme en las casas, y ver como las personas disfrutaban de sus familias riendo, y compartiendo sin duda un gesto que yo envidiaba no tuve más opción que derrumbarme en uno de los techos de la ciudad, al borde de la tristeza, cuanto necesitaba de mi madre en ese momento, esa sonrisa que nunca se le borraba del rostro, esas galletas que me daba al levantarme por las mañanas de víspera de navidad, la presión que le daba a mi padre para que estuviera con nosotros.

-No savia nada de ella desde hace un año, esta era la primera navidad sin ella a mi lado….

-Crees papa que le guste mi regalo a mama….

-Claro que le gustara, porque lo asistes tú y te salió del corazón….

-Mi atención se fue a uno de mis lados, con cuidado me asome por el borde de tejado viendo a un hombre, hablando con un niño, supuse que era su hijo lo escuche llamarlo papa con cuidado oí lo que hablaban.

\- No se papa, ella siempre le gusta cosas brillantes y estos es solo un pedazo de papel con escarcha… Su mirada se enfocó en el suelo con lujo de tristeza aquel niño aparentaba no más de 9 años.

-No digas eso, veras que le encantara las palabras que le escribisteis en la tarjeta, vamos la cena ya debe estar lista y cuando llegue te ayudare a envolverlo para que se lo des mañana sí.

\- El chico le sonrió a su padre y siguieron su camino, como desearía a un padre que se preocupara más pos su hijo que pos su trabajo….

-Me puse de pie ya estaba harto, no quería seguir viendo tal acto de amor, en ninguna casa, ya quería que ese Maldito día festivo llegara a su fin no lo soportaba más de un salto salte a otra terraza y empecé a corren sin rumbo alguno no me importaba a donde fuera solo quería que el día acabara, a lo lejos vi el gran árbol de navidad en el parque….

-Eso era tenía que volver cenizas ese árbol a toda costa, al estar en una distancia bastante cerca invoque Cataclish, la imagen de mi madre llego a mi mente a tan solo unos centímetros de tocarlo, no podía hacer eso no podía hacer nada que decepcionara a mi madre caí de rodillas bajo el árbol, deshice la invocación, mis lágrimas salieron a flote, no podía parar, no sé cuánto tiempo llore, cuando me di de cuenta tenía mucho frio y empezaba a nevar.

-Tenía que salir de allí antes de que me congelara, no traía ni una bufanda para el frio pero no quería moverme solo quería estar allí de igual forma donde encontraría a alguien que me brindara amor de verdad, pero quien la única que tal vez podría hacer eso sería Ladybug, pero ella ahora se encontraría disfrutando con su familia aparte de que ni siquiera savia donde vivía, o quién es.

-Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la ventisca, y mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir, por mi rostro el frio era intenso pero por mí que me matara así terminaría mi tortura y tal vez baña a donde mi madre fue o a donde deduje que fue….

-¿Perdido gatito?...

-Esa voz se me hizo familiar, podría ser mi imaginación o era Ladybug que estaba parada en frente mío….

-Marinette ?

-Me asombre, como pude confundir a mi amiga con mi amor platónico….

-Una hermosa y cálida sonrisa fue lo que obtuve, con cuidado se agacho a mi lado pasando su mano por mis cabellos alborotándolos más, me sonroje por tal acto, su sonrisa aumento.

-Hay galletas y chocolate caliente para el frio en mi casa, está pasando esa calle sube a la terraza y espérame allí, con cuidado tomo mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme, me quede mirándola con duda, porque hacia eso porque era tan amable con migo….

-Ten ponte esto para que no te de frio….-Se quitó su chaqueta, y me la puso en mi espaldas….

-No tardes, Fue lo único que me dijo antes de salir corriendo en la dirección que antes me avía mencionado

\- , tome la chaqueta que me avía dado, al acercarla un poco a mi rostro, pude aspirar un poco de ese olor dulce, a postre que emanaba de su cuerpo, no pude soporte mucho puse la prenda completamente en mi rostro aspire mucho más ese delicioso olor, la aleje un poco rápidamente mis instintos salieron a flote, serré mis ojos y me deje llevar por ese olor, camine sin saber a dónde me dirigía solo siguiendo el olor, que me gustaba como un depredador buscando su presa,

-pase mi lengua por mis labios quería estar con el origen, de ese olor, sin darme cuenta llegue al balcón de Marinette, "mi nariz me llevo a ella que extraño" Dije entre dientes, pude admirar las hermosas y bien cuidadas plantas que albergaba ese sitio, un sonido me alerto rápidamente me voltee, encontrándome a esa linda chica, con la misma y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro….

-Entra, y siéntate….

-Sus palabras eran seguras, al parecer tenía mucha confianza en mí, no tenía otra acción así que la seguí, entre en su habitación sentándome en una especie de cama pequeña que estaba cerca de la ventana….

-Puso ante mí una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate, y me dio una tasa de chocolate caliente….

-Porque tan triste Chat, no luces igual que siempre….

-Su mirada me exigía respuestas… "Pues mi madre desapareció hace más de un año, mi padre no tiene tiempo para mí y se fue de gira dejándome completamente solo en mi casa, bueno aparte de los sirvientes que día a día están al pendiente de mí y que por supuesto tampoco pasaran navidad con migo ya que ellos si tienen familia"….

-Nada es solo que no me siento bien, en los días festivos…. Dije para que viera que no quería hablar de eso, y que sería mejor olvidarlo….

-Qué pena me agradaba más el otro chat, dijo desviándome la mirada y tomando un sorbo de su chocolate….

-Mi sonrisa regreso…. ¿Por qué? te gusta como soy. Dije acercándome demasiado a su cuello desde al frente y mirando después su rostro tenía que dejar mi tristeza a un lado, yo era Chat Noir el gato más coqueto de Paris….

-Puede ser su sonrisa cambio a una más sexi y atrayente de lo normal…. Mis instintos volvieron a aparecer, respirando muy a fondo de nuevo ese olor que me llamaba la atención .Al parecer a Marinette no le importo la cercanía que llevábamos y de lo que estaba haciendo, olfateaba muy gustoso su cuello no podía detenerme no tenía autocontrol.

-Una mano en mi mejilla fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, volteándome para ver esos ojos, azules que ahora llevaba un tono ligeramente morado….

-Gatito, al parecer no has terminado de comer tus galletas….

-Con su otra mano llevaba una galleta, que iba directo a mi boca, gustoso tome la galleta entre mis dientes y la comí….

-Y sus padres donde se encuentran Princesa….Tenia que preguntar ya que era extraño que no cenara con ellos a esta hora….

-Salieron, regresan mañana…. En un descuido tomo mi brazo y lo jalo con algo de fuerza, haciéndome caer acostado en la pequeña cama….

-¿Porque la pregunta? Sus manos ahora estaban reteniendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza….

-P Por nada solo curiosidad, Su rostro poco a poco fue acercándose a mí con una sonrisa que no desaparecía, junto sus labios junto a los míos, no cerraba los ojos, me veía directamente su lengua salió lamiendo un poco mis labios tentándome a abrirlos, Mi hormonas no se hicieron esperar, sentía mi traje un poco más apretado por tal acción, no opuse mucha resistencia bueno mejor dicho no hacía nada en contra, solo observaba sus ojos que me miraban….

-Su lengua era suave, mucho para mi gusto no podía contenerme, igualmente saque mi lengua pasándola por la suya y metiéndola por su boca degustando su sabor, era exquisito y con un ligero toque de chocolate….

-Al separarnos por aire no me podía creer que haya echo eso con Marinette, con mi amiga, por dios había traicionado a ladybug, aunque no somos nada, pero en cierto sentido la traicione ya que ella me gusta….

-P Porque hicisteis eso?

-Que no te gusto, una risita juguetona salió de sus labios….

-Marinette, y yo amo a Ladybug no tuve que a ver echo eso….

-Otra risita inundo la abitacion-Tralquilo ella nunca se enterara de lo que pase esta noche…. La amas de verdad cierto.

-Como no tienes idea, ella es el amor de mi vida y aunque me rechace cada día seguiré intentando ganar su corazón, cueste lo que me cueste yo siempre la protegeré….

-Esta vez fue una sonrisa, la que estaba en la cara de Marinette una como de felicidad, de nuevo junto sus labios a los míos, otra vez no pude poner resistencia, dejo mis labios para ir por mi cuello besando y mordiendo en algunos lugares, su olor volvió a inundarme su cuello estaba casi en mi boca sin querer, di un pequeño mordisco que la hizo temblar un poco bese inconscientemente esa zona donde una marca roja yacía….

-Ice lo mismo en otros lugares chupando un poco, haciendo los mismo que ella a mí solo que ella era un poco más receptiva ya que en dados caso soltaba uno que otro gemido, al tener su deliciosa piel en mis labios, eso era peor pues cada gemido significaba menos autocontrol….

-Puso su mano en mi cuello sin abandonar su labor, y tantear hasta encontrar un pequeño cierre que estaba debajo de mi campana, con cuidado lo bajo poco a poco haciendo lo mismo mientras bajaba a mi pecho….

-Con la mano que me dejo libre, tome su pierna derecha e ice que se subiera arriba de mí gustosamente lo hizo, pero tarde fue cuando me acorde de mi pequeño problema de espacio hay abajo, ósea ahora debajo de Marinette….

-Jujujuju…. Con esa respuesta, me hizo pensar que ya se había dado dé cuenta de la presencia de mi amigo, pero no le molestaba, tome el lóbulo de su oreja para jalarlo un poco y hablarle al oído….

-Sabes que si empiezo esto no podre detenerme verdad….

-Y Quien a dicho que te detengas….

-Con eso, ya no había nada en mí que me detuviera si me arrepentía, sabré que intente parar esto pero no funciono…

-Agarre los listones de su cabello y los desamarre, dejando su cabellera azulada caer entre sus hombros, después la separe un poco, comencé a quitar su camisa a regañadientes subió los brazos dejándola en un bellísimo sostén morado, hizo lo mismo con migo sacándome completamente el traje, quedándome en Bóxer naranjas muy apretados al frente…

-Pude ver como Marinette se relamía los labios, yo no me quede atrás tuve que morderme los labios para no tomarla de una vez por todas y dejar el juego aún lado, pero no podía si era su primera vez tenía que ser un caballero y hacerla disfrutar del momento, volvió a acostarse encima de mi uniendo nuestros labios y lenguas, mis manos la sostenía desde su trasero, que no paraba de moverse encima de mi…

-Pude meter mis manos adentro del pantalón rosa, tocando lo tibia que estaba su piel, el cuarto daba un poco de frio, pero con nuestra labor se sentía una calidez en el aire….

-Le di la vuelta, ahora era yo quien estaba arriba , con desesperación desate su sostén que de inmediato me lo arrebato y lo tiro lejos igual que mi traje y su camisa , la piel de sus pezones blanca y en la punta roza sin duda el rojo, negro, y roza eran mis colores favoritos….

-Puse mis manos en el derecho cabían perfectamente en mis dos manos suaves, con cuidado empecé a masajear logrando que ella soltara un gemido un poco más alto, por suerte sus padres no se encontraban aquí por lo tanto ella podía gritar todo lo que quiera….

-Ice lo mismo con el izquierdo, deje una mano hay y con la otra seguí masajeando el derecho, Marinette no dejaba de dar pequeños gemidos que resonaban en la habitación, y hacían que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba, acerque mi boca al derecho y empecé a chupar su pezón y a morder un poco la punta, el mismo trato se llevó el izquierdo, al alzar mi mirada pude notar que no me dejaba de mirar mientras le hacía aquello y mucho menos dejaba de gemir….

-Termine de chupar por tercera vez sus pezones para besar y bajar hacia su abdomen, llegando hacia el pantalón, junto a ella quitamos a la dichosa prenda que igual fue lanzada, sus bragas eran del mismo color que su sostén, al terminárselo de quitar sentí como si tuviera que entrar ya i ahora mismo, mi amigo estaba muy impaciente por entrar al área recreativa, pero tenía que esperar un momento a que se calentara un poco….

-Con cuidado introduje, un dedo dentro, Marinette soltó un gemido que me resulto muy excitante empecé a hacerle círculos, alrededor….

-A Ahh. Chat…

-Al escuchar mi nombre con su gemido, introduje un segundo dedo ganándome un estímulo más alto, empecé a moverlo como si la penetrara, la bese con voracidad separándonos con hilos de saliva de nuestros labios….

-Su mirada no se separó de la mía al llegar su orgasmo, no saque mis dedos los deje estáticos en su interior juntos fijamos nuestras vistas a ese punto, donde la penetraba con mis dedos tomo mi manos y simulo los movimientos que había hecho antes, ella misma se volvía a penetrar luego poco a poco los sacamos de su interior, lleve mis dedos a mi boca, no lo soporte empecé a chupar mi dedos deleitándome con el sabor de Marinette, ella por su parte me miraba sorprendida como sacaba mis dedos de mi boca y me saboreaba los labios….

-Marinette nuevamente se me subió en las piernas y me quito el bóxer, mi amigo por fin hacia acto de presencia, tomo mi miembro con una mano y empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo….

-ARHHH… Me dolía, la tensión acumulada desde hace tiempo me molestaba ahora….

-Chat di disculpa no pensé que te dolería, solo quería hacerte sentir como tú me habías echo sentir….

-Y hay estaba la tímida Marinette que conocía, al parecer había vuelto, trato de bajarse de mí, si pensaba dejarme con este gran problema entre mis piernas que ella misma causo estaba muy equivocada, la tome del brazo y la acosté tumbándola en la cama arrodillándome entre sus piernas, listo para el siguiente paso, me miro un poco confundida cuando empecé a abrir sus piernas y a poner mi miembro en su vagina sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba….

-Tu jamás me harías daño de esa forma, de una sola estocada entre completamente dentro de ella, una combinación de grito, y gemido resonó muy alto en la habitación tal vez en la casa, de seguro eso hubiera despertado a los padres de Marinette muy rápido, para ver que le había pasado a su pequeña ex niña….

-No me moví, no quedamos así por un rato, tome su rostro y lo bese con voracidad para calmarla y empecé a masajear sus senos y a tocarlos en la punta, hasta que ella empezó a mover sus caderas, ese era mi señal para continuar, Salí casi por completo y sin dejarla de mirar la volví a penetrar….

-AHHHH…CHATTT….

-Música para mis oídos repetí ese movimiento pero más rápido y fuerte, un grito más alto recibí como recompensa….

-Grita todo lo que quieras Mari, estamos solos tú y yo….

-Empezamos a movernos más rápido por las constantes quejas de ella pidiendo más velocidad y fuerza, difícil de complacer, después de un rato su cuerpo empezó a temblar arqueando su espalda su orgasmo fue el detonante del mío, corriéndome en su interior….

Al día siguiente:

-La luz del sol me pegaba de relleno en la cara, por eso fue que me desperté, Marinette se encontraba profundamente dormida entre mis brazos con su cara oculta del sol en mi pecho aun los dos estábamos desnudo, mi transformación se había acabado, y no encontraba a Plagg por ningún lado, escuche unos murmullos tal vez provenientes de mi Wamy, con cuidado solté a Marinette y me dirigí a donde escuche aquel ruido….

-En una gaveta que abrí lentamente encontrándome a Plagg, con al parecer un ser igual a él pero rojo con puntos negros abrazados, deduje que pueda que sea su pareja Wamy, pero él nunca me había dicho si tenía pareja, aparte de que ese Wamy se parece al de Ladybug, pero que hace en la habitación de Marinette…

-M Marinette puede que sea Ladybug… Dije en susurros para que no me escucharan, abrí la ventana había dejado de nevar, era más claro que el agua, siempre que Ladybug aparecía Marinette no estaba aparte de que no le importo que le dijera que amaba a ladybug, y se alegraba cuando se lo decia pero que siego fui, y eso significa que tuve relaciones con Ladybug por lo tanto no la traicione,

\- sin duda esta sería mi navidad favorita en toda mi vida, y mi regalo para mi Lady hoy será…. dije mientras me acostaba de nuevo en la cama abrazando más a Marinette,

-La identidad de con quien se divirtió anoche….

 __ _ **Fin.**_

-One Shot, navideño para que no se congelen este Diciembre, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen comentarios no les cuesta nada, espero que pasen una felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo a todos los que leyeron esto muchas gracias por su atención y (FELIZ NAVIDAD). Bye Bye


End file.
